Réquiem
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Meu primeiro songfic! Mime encontra um senhor a beira da morte e ouve sua triste história. O que eles teriam em comum?


RÉQUIEM 

**By Juliane.chan**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem à Masami Kurumada, e as Editoras Licenciadas.

**Tears in Heaven ** Eric Clapton 

Would you know my name?

If I saw you in heaven?

Would you be the same?

If I saw you in heaven?

I must be strong

And carry on, cause I know

I don't belong here in heaven

Would you hold my hand

If I saw you in heaven?

Would you help me stand

If I saw you in heaven?

I'll find my way

Through night and day

Cause I know,

I just can't stay

Here in heaven

Time can bring you down

Time can bend your knees

Time can break your heart

Have you begging please?

Begging please

Beyond the door

There's peace, I'm sure and

I know there will be no more

Tears in heaven

Mime caminhava pela estrada que ligava o Palácio Valhalla a casa de sua família.

Família! A menção da palavra faz o jovem loiro dar um sorriso triste. Não conheceu sua verdadeira família, seus pais biológicos. A única pessoa que amou e que representou uma família para ele foi seu pai adotivo Folken.

Há muito tempo que não visitava o túmulo de seu pai, desde que era um garoto e ele morreu. Achou que já era tempo de vencer o temor e prestar a última homenagem.

Então, um som chamou sua atenção. Teve a impressão de que escutou um gemido de dor. Seguindo o som, entrou na floresta. Logo, encontrou caído ao chão um senhor de idade.

Mime se ajoelhou ao lado dele e ergueu a cabeça cheia de cabelos brancos do velho, cujo rosto, coberto por uma longa barba branca, parecia estar mais marcado pelos sofrimentos da vida do que pela idade.

"Senhor, está ferido?"

O velho abriu os olhos, que eram como dois rubis e murmurou algo incompreensível. Mime então, resolveu leva-lo consigo. Passando um dos braços do idoso por sobre o ombro, e segurando-o pela cintura, ele o levou até a casa que já foi de seu pai.

Entrando, colocou-o em um enorme sofá e o cobriu imediatamente com uma colcha.

"Ah...cof, cof...obrigado, meu rapaz."-disse o velho com dificuldades, tossindo muito.

"O senhor está ferido? Viajava sozinho?"-Mime estava realmente preocupado com o velho.-"Quer água?"

"Sim, por favor! He,he...Não estou ferido, rapaz...cof, cof... O problema é que meu corpo não é tão forte como antes! Ah...não tenho mais condições de continuar a minha busca!"

"O meu nome é Mime."-ele o ajuda a beber um pouco de água.-"O que você busca?"

"Onde estão meus modos? Obrigado, rapaz. Meu nome é Woden! Estranho."-o idoso o olhou bem.-"Você me lembra tanto ela!"

"Ela quem?"

_**Você saberia meu nome  
Se eu te encontrasse no paraíso?  
Seria a mesma coisa  
Se eu te encontrasse no paraíso?  
Eu tenho de ser forte  
E prosseguir.  
Pois eu sei que não pertenço  
Aqui ao paraíso.**_

"Minha querida Heid!"-os olhos de Woden ficam marejados.-"Minha única filha! Ela morreu há muitos anos."

"Sinto muito! Não queria lhe trazer lembranças tristes!"

"Não...tudo bem!"-ele se encosta no sofá, tossindo muito e sentindo as forças acabarem.-"Talvez eu morra e não quero que a minha história se perca. Gostaria de ouvir uma história triste, Mime?"

"Se isso lhe trouxer algum conforto? Sim."-e ele puxa uma cadeira e se prepara para ouvir a narrativa.

"Se a história te chatear, me avise."-Mime sorriu e Woden suspirou.-"Minha filha era uma jovem muito linda! Tinha os cabelos dourados e olhos iguais aos seus, rapaz!"

Ele sorriu como se estivesse vivenciando tudo novamente.

"Como era bondosa e meiga. Todos a admiravam e era muito querida. Adorava música, tinha um dom natural para tocar qualquer instrumento. Ela se casou com um soldado, chamado Endir, um rapaz bom que sempre amou e cuidou de minha Heid."

"Imagino que eles eram felizes!"

"Sim. Principalmente depois do nascimento do meu neto, Yury."-ele fecha os olhos.-"Mas, infelizmente só tive a oportunidade de segura-lo em meus braços uma única vez!"

_**Você seguraria minha mão  
Se eu te encontrasse no paraíso?  
Você me ajudaria a suportar  
Se eu te encontrasse no paraíso?  
Eu encontrarei meu caminho  
Através da noite e dia,  
Pois eu sei que simplesmente não posso ficar  
Aqui no paraíso. **_

"O que houve?"-a narrativa emocionante estava tocando o coração de Mime.

"Uma guerra. E a luta chegou até a casa deles. Pelo o que me disseram, meu genro e minha filha foram mortos por um guerreiro muito forte! E este levou meu neto com ele. Desde então, tenho vagado por esta terra, procurando por meu Yury. Prometi a mim mesmo que só morreria se voltasse a ver meu neto e tivesse a certeza de que ele está bem e se tornou um bom homem! Infelizmente, descobri quem era o guerreiro recentemente...e não terei forças para encontra-lo!"

"Sinto muito."-Mime levantou-se nervoso.

A história era muito parecida com a sua...seria possível? Não, não podia ser. Era apenas coincidência.

O velho reparou na harpa de Mime sobre uma mesa.

"Vejo que tem uma harpa. Sabe toca-la?"

"Sim."-Mime a pega.-"Meu pai me dizia que eu sempre tive um dom natural para a música."

Mime começou a tocar a harpa e o velho Woden sorriu. Ao ver Mime tocando, imediatamente percebeu algo.

_**O tempo pode te deixar desanimado,  
O tempo pode dobrar seus joelhos,  
O tempo pode partir seu coração,  
pode te deixar suplicando "por favor",  
Suplicando "por favor"... **_

"Diga-me rapaz, seu pai...cof, cof...como se chama seu pai?"

"Folken!"

O velho deu um sorriso e disse:

"É um bom...homem, Mime...Seu pai o criou bem!"

E Woden cerra seus olhos, deixando uma lágrima rolar pela sua face. Então ele entrega a sua vida, com um sorriso em seus lábios.

Mime se aproxima do corpo sem vida do homem chamado Woden, faz uma prece por sua alma, pedindo que Odin o aceite em seu Palácio e depois resolveu que iria até a vila mais próxima pedir que cuidassem de seu funeral.

Então, reparou que Woden usava um medalhão por sob as roupas. Ele pega o objeto e o abre. Mime ao vê a foto tem quase certeza de que seu coração parou por alguns instantes para voltar a bater sem controle algum. Deixou o medalhão escorregar de suas mãos. Ao cair, o medalhão permanece aberto, revelando a imagem de um casal feliz, abraçando um bebê.

Sentiu as pernas bambas e se ajoelhou diante do corpo sem vida, apertando firmemente a mão dele, enquanto lágrimas rolavam soltas pelas suas faces, ele murmurou:

"Vovô..."

_**Além da porta  
Existe paz, tenho certeza.  
E sei que não haverá nunca mais  
Lágrimas no paraíso.**_

FIM.

Não me condenem por usar essa música, sempre a achei linda e deu certinha com a idéia da minha Fic!   
Espero que tenham gostado! 


End file.
